


the nights we steal (Waycest)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: No matter how much bullshit the two brothers got into, they were still brothers. And brothers didn’t walk away, especially these two. If they quit, they do it together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this for an english task after the teacher (when i asked; i got so many weird looks) said we could write incest. obviously, i changed the names and shit but i thought i'd post it for you all.
> 
> the title was orginally 'What A Mess', since we had to use a prompt the teacher gave us, but this title is from Brother by Gerard Way :3

Mikey hated being lied to, and even worse, hated being put into a feeling of false security. And that’s exactly what Gerard had done. His big brother had convinced him that their parents wouldn’t find out what the brothers were doing behind closed doors.

And now, as the two sat with their arms and shoulders pressed together as they sat somewhere in a park, the night sky above covered by clouds that were thinning. Mikey shivered and pressed his face into Gerard’s neck, sighing.

The older shivered at the (surprisingly) warm breath ghosted directly over his skin, and he spoke up. “You alright there, Mikeyboy?” his voice was slightly hoarse from not speaking nearly all day, so he cleared his throat.

Mikey shook his head softly, not moving as he mumbled, “cold.” Gerard brought him closer, his arm that was wrapped around Mikey’s waist pulling him closer. “I’m sorry, I can’t do anything about that.”

Mikey shook his head again, not replying and lying there, letting out soft breaths. He would do this often, ever since both boys had been kicked out by their parents he had started talking less. Gerard didn’t like that.

He loved staying up until an ungodly hour just talking with his brother, both lying on their shared bedroom floor and looking at the roof. Talking about nothing and everything, the good and bad. Now, it just seemed like Mikey didn’t want to do anything anymore.

“I’m sorry, Mikes,” Gerard mumbled out quietly when he concluded his little brother had fallen asleep. “It’s my fault they walked in on us kissing, you know it is. If I hadn’t forced you to, we’d still be at home. We’d still be warm.”

Gerard felt himself tear up as he continued talking. “We’d still be us.” He whispered, sniffling. “But I’ll get us out of this mess, little brother. I promise. No matter how long it takes, I just want you to be happy, with or without me.”

That’s when he finally drifted off to sleep, still not getting a good amount of sleep, no matter how long or how comfortable he was.

It was a few days later when Gerard noticed that Mikey was taking longer to get ‘home’ (home meaning, the park they were residing in until they could find a better place to sleep). Every day, both boys would go around and see if they could find food or money, or even a job if they could manage, and always came up short.

But Mikey was taking longer to get back, always getting back after his big brother and not giving an explanation. Gerard tried his best to ignore it, thinking that the glasses wearing boy was just too stubborn to stop looking for some sign of good for the brothers.

It was when Mikey came home after dark, Gerard had broken down.

“Mikey, holy shit!” He wrapped his arms around the younger, who was slightly taller, and curling a hand in his dirty blonde hair. “Where have you been?!”

Mikey didn’t answer and just hugged his brother back, hiding in face in Gerard’s neck like he always did. Things like these didn’t change between the two brothers, affection still as strong as ever. It was as if they had gotten closer (yet, still not talking about the situation correctly, Gerard thought with his mind on his brother) since their parents had disowned them.

When they broke the hug, Gerard asked again, more forcefully as he placed his hand on Mikey’s chin, forcing eye contact. Mikey sighed, stuttering slightly as he replied. “I-I just…. I got a job.”

Gerard’s eyes widened almost comically, breathing out a “really?” as if he didn’t really believe it.

Mikey nodded, not looking away – it’s not like he could look away. “I’ve been hiding it… I wanted to surprise you. I just want us to be happy again, Gee.”

Gerard took a second to respond, smiling as he heard the nickname given and brought his lips to Mikey’s in a short kiss. “Thank you,” he mumbled, pulling away. “We’re just a little closer to getting out of this mess, yeah?”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah Gee.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> as i'm posting this my friend is readng my fics and she doesn't even listen to the bands i'm shoOK


End file.
